Proving Otherwise
by letscall-l
Summary: f-fine" "Fine!" "Good" "Oh, it will be!" - Carter has something to prove to Rosie. FEMSLASH. SMUT.


"Proving Otherwise"

_Fandom_: Princess Protection Program

_Author_: letscall_l

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own or mean to offend

**Warnings**: nc-17, femslash, smut

_Word Count_ currently - 4088

_Pairing_: Carter Mason/Rosie Gonzales

_Summary_: "Fine!" "Fine" "Good" "Oh, it will be!"

**A/N**: Colour-with-me prompt on Livejournal for: 'Rosie thinks oral sex is improper and disgusting, Carter proves her wrong.'

**WARNING : THIS WILL CONTAIN A SEX SCENE BETWEEN TWO GIRLS - IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS FIC**

* * *

Carter grimaced at the horrible rubbery feeling the condom left on her hands. It was rolled proudly onto the fake phallus in front of her on the desk. It was 'great' to know that if she ever had to do it for real- there wouldn't be any mishaps. However, having to stand Chelsea and Brooke's sniggering at her quick reactions wasn't making her weird victory any less...weird.

She turned her eyes away from the stupid trio, cursing the heavens for getting grouped with them, to check on her recently acquired 'buddy'. Rosie, or to those overseas, Princess Rosalinda, sat with a group across the hall as one of the female members of staff explained something that made the male attendees cover their laps. Rosie was sitting at a stiff ninety degree angle. Carter had been forced into spending enough time with the girl to know that something was up. And not in the way sex ed usually meant either.

Sex Ed was something the boys boasted about not needing and the select female groups played innocent about doing. Most of the time it was obvious who the duds were. It was hilarious to watch boys like Bull flail in the face of putting a condom onto a banana; but also kinda _sad_ because doing it right was used as an insult, rather than 'praised'- in a warped way- at least she knew she wasn't going to end up with twelve STI's or something.

Carter hadn't had sex. It wasn't because she hadn't attempted to or that no one had tried to make her or anything. The amount of time her dad was away on missions would have been a dream for girls like Chelsea. Carter was prepared to wait for the right person to be with, unlike some of the _born again virgins _at her school. A painful image of Donny flashed through her mind. She was prepared to wait.

Sex Ed was a compulsory class in the weeks running up to homecoming. Carter wasn't shy about sitting through talks about contraception demos or guidance sessions; she'd gotten over embarrassment about sex when she'd accidentally walked in on Ed watching porn _that one time._ But for those like Rosie, it probably wasn't the most comfortable afternoon, Carter thought.

x x x

The cafeteria staff must have grown a sense of humor when deciding on the menus that day. Carter hid her frown as the nearest lunch lady handed her the hotdog on a tray. Without the distasteful look they craved she hurried with her lunch into the bustle of the hall. Carter ignored the nagging memory of Rosie standing on top of a chair to nominate her for a homecoming princess. She was not looking forward to monday.

Moving in and out, avoiding Chelsea's obvious outstretched leg trying to trip her up, she found the table where Rosie was sat. The girl had leapt from the gym after the sex ed talks had finished and didn't have to cut the line to get lunch. Normally the idea of sitting with Rosie without the safety of Ed to carry a conversation would have bothered her, but it was curiosity guiding her.

Rosie jumped, slightly, as Carter dropped her tray on the plastic table. Carter observed, mildly amused, that Rosie had not attempted to eat her hotdog- despite Carter knowing for a fact that Rosie was fond of them. (_"Oh the wonders of American food, Carter!")_

"Somethin' wrong with the hotdog?" Carter sarcastically quipped. Rosie snapped out of her daydream state, alarmed at Carter's sudden appearance.

"Carter? No, no, everything looks...delicious." Rosie pressed her lips into a smile that was too small for her face.

"Really? Is that why you haven't eaten anything yet?"

The hotdog, to be fair, didn't look too bad. But it was growing cold and the sauces hadn't even been touched, betraying the fact Rosie hadn't even started to try and eat anything. Usually on Carter's prompting Rosie would enthusiastically pour the sauces over the food, whether they needed sauce or not.

This time on Carter's words, Rosie merely looked queasily at her meal. She paused. Carter couldn't see what was wrong. Unless...

"Oh my _God."_

"Carter, what is the matter?" Rosie became concerned with Carter's exclamation, her worry didn't waver even as she noticed the glint in the other girl's eyes.

"Your thinking about sex."

If there was ever a moment Carter wanted on a DvD or in a framed picture to look at for the rest of her life, it would be the look on Rosie's face after her accusation. The hotdog was left for dust.

"_What?!"_ In her moment of non-princess behaviour a few heads turned. Rosie hadn't raised her voice her time in Louisiana and had to wait a few seconds for people's attention to leave her, in which she had to endure Carter's stifled laughter.

"_Carter,_ talking about such _private_ matters isn't for the ears of everyone. And I'm _offended..."_ Rosie whispered close to Carter, frightened that someone may hear her very thoughts.

"Offended by_ sex?"_ Carter scoffed, it was almost ironic the way Rosie was reacting. A sheltered Princess from a remote island that no one has ever heard of? Obviously sex wasn't as '_recreational'_, if she could describe it like that without laughing, in Costa Luna.

Rosie steadied herself. The only sign of her being flustered emitted from her blushing cheeks.

"Offended that you would suggest that I was thinking about _it._"

Carter looked at the Princess. Like really looked. Rosie's hair flatly draped around her face, accentuating her features and the redness. Carter felt her chest constrict as Rosie became more and more defensive. It was strangely fascinating.

"I was _not..."_

"Right, you just looked a bit _disgusted_ with your hotdog, so I assumed..." Carter suggested. Rosie's perfectly manicured hands pushed her tray away.

"It does not disgust me."

"You sure?" Carter asked.

"I am certain."

Carter moved her own tray a little, and leaned closer to Rosie. Subtly pushing at the hidden words Rosie was trying not to say. It worked. The Princess cracked.

"It is not the act of sexual intercourse-" She began.

"Oh _way_ to make it sound scientific." Carter snubbed again at Rosie's description. The Princess huffed in response.

"I do not see the pleasure in-" Rosie stammered. Carter was curious now. Admittedly when Rosie had said '_she couldn't see the pleasure'_, she had wanted to laugh in the girl's face (for obvious reasons), but now. Rosie gestured for her to move in closer.

"-_oral sex_"

"...You have got to be kidding me." Carter tried desperately not to raise her voice and to keep the humor out of her deadpan tone.

"No, I do not kid." Rosie replied innocently, although she seemed distracted by Carter's choice of words.

"You, _seriously,_ can't 'see' the pleasure?" Carter paraphrased. _Where had this girl been living?_

Rhetorical question.

Rosie became more uncomfortable as the cafeteria became busier. Carter silently acknowledged it wasn't the best place to have this discussion, but she was _not_ having it later.

"I believe it is a degrading act-"

"_Degrading?_ What?"

"-_in which_ women are subjected to the needs of a man-"

"So you understand oral sex, but suddenly your a _secret feminist?"_

"Carter!" Rosie's voice became more hushed as their exchanges grew quicker. It delighted Carter that for the first time since they'd met she seemed able to fluster the Princess. And all it took was Sex Ed. However Rosie's argument was not aimed to win, it was aimed to sate curiosity, which Carter couldn't help but pity...slightly. She sighed and shuffled her chair closer to her '_cousin'_.

"Its not about position or power, its about giving the person your with, _the person you love_, pleasure." Carter tried to appeal to the 'true love' complex those Disney movies had assured her that every Princess possessed. Hopefully it would work.

"But it is not the same for girls."

"Rosie." Carter grew frustrated with the obliviousness in front of her. It was one thing for Carter to argue something she'd never experienced; it was another to explain the pros and cons of it as a sexual favour.

"Its the same, boys can go down-" Rosie flinched. "- Oh for _Pete's sake!_- Fine! Boys can _reciprocate _for girl's too!" She furiously whispered.

Stupid feminist Princess!

"Its not the same." Rosie replied with her confident airs. She began looking at her food again.

"How would you know?" Carter retorted. Why her? Seriously, _why?_ Rosie gave her a stubborn head tilt, as she replied.

"How would _you_ know?"

On the one hand Carter didn't know whether she should feel insulted that Rosie was suggesting she hadn't, or happy that Rosie didn't believe she would.

"Just because I haven't - " Carter avoided Rosie's '_bad word/suggestive phrase'_ gag reflex. "- doesn't mean its not true."

Carter had a few precious seconds to calm her beating heart. She was getting worked up over the debate. It was the most the duo had communicated in days. She was still adjusting to life with Rosie shadowing her every move, and therefore still hadn't laid down her civilities.

"But because you haven't, you cannot prove otherwise."

_Oh no she didn't._

"What?" Carter was not happy with how Rosie sounded. Triumphant. "I _could _prove otherwise, in _so many_ ways."

Surely by now someone had to have clicked on to their conversation topic. Where the hell was Ed? Carter didn't know how long she could restrain the urge to storm away. She hoped her challenging words would finally settle the curiosity Rosie displayed.

"Then I shall ask you to prove it."

Rosie's head band didn't catch all of the girl's hair. A wild, perfectly straightened strand was loose in front of her ear.

"_Excuse me?_" Carter hoped she'd misheard. She hoped to _God she misheard._

_"_I said '_I shall ask you to-_'."

"I know _what you said!"_ Carter vented. Someone in the background giggled loudly and Carter felt paranoid at the loudness around them. Rosie folded her hands over her chest and waited. Undisturbed by their surroundings, unlike before.

"Are you being serious?" Carter asked before realizing. Of course she was being serious - it was Rosie. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it." Carter harshly murmured. "I'm not into _girls_, let alone Princesses."

_Not that she'd thought about it._ Ever.

"I guess my point has been proved then." Rosie gives her own modest version of a smirk, which looks no different to her usual happy expression. Something inside Carter snaps like elastic.

She was so _sick_ of coming second to the princess. It was _her _home, _her _school, her Dad. Her _Kingdom_, as she remembered throwing at the girl after Rosie had nominated her for Homecoming princess. Letting the royal girl add another thing she'd won to the pile was really not on Carter's list. So much so that she couldn't believe what she was doing...

"Oh, _you know what?_ Fine!" Carter shoved her uneaten meal away. It bashed against Rosie's tray with a clatter. She didn't care now if anyone looked because Rosie was about to get 'owned'.

"What?" The look on the Princess' face was worth it. Her eyes were like dark caves and the colour drained from her face. The look of sureness had been sorely wiped away. Carter could tell she'd never expected Carter to call her bluff. Then again, neither had Carter.

"I said '_Fine'_." Carter mocked Rosie's previous admission.

"You...will?" Rosie seemed to shrink in her seat as Carter became firm. It actually made Carter feel more confident watching Rosie's walls diminish. She had been wrong. It wasn't about the pleasure.

"Yeah, _tonight."_

Rosie's face heats up again and the flustered girl tries to hide behind her hands. Carter notices.

"_F-fine."_

"Fine."

"Good." Rosie stumbles, feeling anything but good. It was definitely not about the pleasure. Carter grabbed her _untouched_ tray and stood to leave. Rosie watched her hesitantly. It was _all_ about the power.

"Oh, _it will be."_

x x x

Dinner was an awkward affair. Both had inevitably skipped lunch due to irretrievable differences with their hotdogs; leaving them starving by the time Major Mason had gotten around to ordering chinese.

Thankfully their hunger saved them from most of the conversation. For some reason her dad didn't force them to interact, like Carter had been subject to before. Instead an unease hovered over them.

Carter, however, wasn't saved from the nervous glances Rosie sent her way over the table. It coincided every time she tried to eat her food; she would look up and there Rosie would be. Her eyes weren't as wide as they had been in the cafeteria but they looked hesitant. Carter doesn't even know why she noticed the Princess' pouted lips. But blood keeps rushing to her face and it was hard enough to concentrate on eating noodles, _without sucking them up._ Unfortunately that method of eating reminded her too much of what a crazy-ass predicament she had argued herself into - plus Rosie had a choking fit when she had started her meal like that.

Her dad put it down to her princess-upbringing but Carter knew better.

Rosie made a quick escape after everyone had finished. In a moment of normalcy, Carter realized that since arriving Rosie had never offered to wash up. Something she was going to have to alter. Normal American girl, her ass. Carter blushed. _Damn internal wording._

Major Mason, as if guessing Carter's annoyance at Rosie's dismissal of the dishes, picked up most of the trash.

"Everything alright, pal?"

Carter picks up the dirty cutlery left on the place mats, remembering when there used to be a more permanent third place.

"Mostly. Sorry about dinner."

If it was just the two of them. If it was normal, there wouldn't have been a quiet moment. Carter then remembers that there wouldn't have been a quiet moment if she hadn't basically told Rosie that she was going to fuck her with her mouth later on.

Carter winces at the reality and drops the used knives and forks into the soapy water in the sink. Justifying the inevitable to herself was going to be hard. Especially because she had hoped Rosie would have turned around and backed out immediately. No. The Princess was stubborn. And the Princess usually got what she asked for. She may not have asked directly but she had implied.

Carter couldn't even use the not-_gay_ agenda because the whole _queer_ concept didn't seem to phase Rosie in the slightest.

That particular point interested Carter into wondering about the culture and traditions in Costa Luna.

"S'okay. I'm guessing Rosie wasn't having a good time dealing with your Sex Ed class?" Major Mason remarked, unaffected.

Carter looked at her dad bemused. Her dad was the only guy she knew who, while defensive over who she was interested in, was remotely relaxed about sex. Probably because their close Father-Daughter bond had shown him she was responsible. She had values. Morals. _Will power._

_Oh God what had happened to them when she needed them?_

"How'd you know that was today?" Carter wondered.

She needed to prolong her time away from her room so she could gather a backbone. They were going to be alone tonight. Her dad had offered some out-of-town tourists a midnight tour of the lake, and he was leaving Carter alone...with Rosie. _Shit._

"School called. Said Rosie didn't feel too well." Dishes clattered to dry on the rack. Carter picked up a dish cloth and set about drying. The production line used to have three.

"Thats an understatement." She smiled through her nerves. Looking back on the whole thing, it was pretty funny- trying to explain a naturally explicit subject to a girl who had probably been censored from these things most of her life. It would have been more funny, if the conversation afterwards had never happened.

"Lets not poke fun, it freaks everyone out the first time."

"Lets not remind me of the Ed incident." She shamefully tries to block the image of when she walked in on Ed watching porn. She really didn't need to remember that, again.

Her dad dried his hands after placing the last dish on the rack, waiting for Carter to pick up. He touched her shoulder supportively.

"Just keep an eye on her tonight and if she asks you anything, do her a favour and be nice." Mason clapped her shoulder and trudged to get the gear for the boat.

Carter groaned as she was faced with the last dish.

"You have no idea what favour I'm about to do her..." She mumbled.

x x x

She didn't want to be one of those cliches, standing outside her own bedroom door too nervous to go in. It still takes listening to her father start the boat up for Carter to feel less perverted about going in.

Its darker now. Rosie hadn't turned on any of the lights. Carter is thankful that only the moon will be a reliable witness to this.

Carter's eyes strain to find Rosie. Her silhouette stands out contrastingly by the window. The Princess is perched on the window seat exactly where Carter found her the first time. Carter doesn't need to announce her presence. The door is shut behind her. The cool metal clicks closed and Carter wishes she was just going to sleep.

This was all her pride's fault. If she could just get over it, maybe she could still avoid the situation.

Rosie is dressed in pyjamas. Carter's pyjamas. There's something undeniably burning at the thought of the Princess in her clothes. There's something even more at the thought of her _not_ wearing them. Rosie turns to her.

"I do not know what is the custom to start such a night." Unluckily for her, Rosie hadn't forgotten or changed her mind- and looked unwavering in her request. _Shit_.

Carter forced back a jibe at Rosie's lack of common sense and swallowed her pride.

"Listen Rosie, if you don't wan to do this-"

She was offering Rosie a way out, hoping it would be taken. For both their sakes.

"Carter, trying to spare my feelings at this point will do nothing but prove that I was right." Rosie countered. Carter admired Rosie's resolve but she hated it too. With a vengeance. Carter's face flashed red.

"I haven't exactly done this before." She snapped in annoyance. Rosie kept her perfect seated posture throughout their exchange. Carter hated it.

"Further proving my point that you do not know if _it_ is pleasurable." Rosie stated _matter-of-fact_. Carter could feel her teeth grind. For _fuck's _sake.

"So your only logic is to-"

"Are you suggesting that I go elsewhere to ask?"

Carter is slammed by mental images. Rosie doesn't understand how different teenage culture is in America. She has no subtly and is probably one of the bluntest people Carter has been unfortunate to meet. Rosie asking someone else... would be suicidal. Not even Carter would wish that on the troublesome Princess.

"_No."_

"Then what may you suggest, Carter?"

Rosie's demeanor had changed. She stares Carter down like she knows her every weakness. She appears so certain of herself. Carter thinks this is a glimpse of the future. A future Rosie. Queen Rosalinda.

"..." She has no answer. Carter, on one hand, can feel the humiliation and nerves rise sickly in her body because of what she's going to do. But there is something tingling under her skin. An anticipation that wasn't there before.

Carter places one foot in front of the other, looking decisive; it hides the fact her emotions are skyrocketing and that she feels very faint.

No. She needs to control this. Rosie may be a Princess, but Carter is the ruler of this territory. This is her battlefield. And she's not about to lose, even when the odds are stacked against her.

Rosie hides her intake of breath when Carter's cheek brushes her own. Carter's knees begin to bend, but not fully, until she mutters to the awaiting girl.

"I suggest you don't talk."

Carter's knees acquaint with the hardwood floor without a sound. She avoids looking at Rosie until she's knelt between the girl's legs. Her palms pry her knees open and only then does she see the fluttering eyelids of Rosie, caused by _her_ words. A small victory amounts.

Rosie is wearing a pair of her old gym shorts that she grew out of last year. The Princess waist is smaller than hers so the elastic hugs her hips.

The immediacy of the moment makes Carter's brain think faster than her actions. Her palms are smoothing upwards along the girl's calves when her brain registers several things at once.

Rosie is a princess. A royal princess. Who has _never_ had a sexual experience in her life, making Carter her...first.

Its enough to make her want to hyperventilate. To stop. To refuse to taint the girl's willing innocence. When it narrowed down, Rosie was trusting Carter. On an instinctual level.

Suddenly Carter didn't want to screw this up. Regardless of the fact that she didn't have any previous experience to go on and only fantasies to derive from. She had Rosie's expectations on her shoulders.

She didn't hold her breath as her hands effortlessly drag the flimsy shorts away from Rosie's hips. It was an expected move but it didn't stop Rosie's chest from thudding. Not that Carter could hear. She was reeling in a sensory overload.

The Princess was spread before her. Although covered with her modest soccer jersey, her underwear gave away the girl's hidden status. Low rise and snow white. The darkness dims the colour unlike the blush, that could have been seen in pitch black, present on Rosie's cheeks.

A shiver ran through her body. Carter moved in, her feather light lips coast over the soft skin of the Princess' thighs. Kissing a slowly trail like a careful traveller. By now her 'partner' is breathing heavier. The nails she'd admired earlier are buried in the window seat pillows. Carter can just about appreciate the shape of the Princess' bottom pressing on the edge of the seat.

Her lips press on warmer skin as she gets closer to Rosie's center. The breathing gets deeper, but Carter knows Rosie won't break her facade until she can no longer consciously hold it. Just like Carter.

Carter's left hand brushes up Rosie's un-kissed leg, eliciting a twitch. Carter smiles into her next peck. She's having an effect.

Arousal. A basic need. Carter knows that Rosie could argue their differences, she could press their similarities to further ensure a friendship, but Carter- as she breathes in the tang and presses her tongue to the obvious dampness- knows. They're exactly the same.

Her wet tongue pushes lightly against Rosie's panties. An unexpected move that suddenly pools her own mixed feelings. Rosie gasps.

"What are you do-?"

Hearing Rosie ask questions threatens to break the spell she wove. Its not meant to. Carter needs to pretend that this isn't strange. That what she's getting closer to doing won't destroy the life Rosie is trying to lose herself in here.

"I told you to be quiet." She hushes; Carter places her hands under Rosie's upper thighs, brushing and stroking.

"Carter-"

She needs her to stop asking. Stop. Carter needs that certainty the girl held so well before, to return.

Quickly Carter attaches her fingers underneath Rosie's white lace and lifts it off her hips. It silences her but the wonder still rests in the girl's eyes. So Carter finds her role, one that she can slip into, and makes Rosie remember hers.

"_Your Majesty..._please." She begs.

Carter Mason fucking begged as she tugged the garment off; the material scratches down her legs and Carter hears Rosie groan, for the first time.

It was the power. Echoes of royalty taunt Carter. She's the submissive servant. But if its the place she needs to be in for Rosie to do this; for her to be able to do this, then she'll scream out for '_her majesty'_.

Rosie is trembling when Carter wordlessly asks her to place her legs on her shoulders. Carter's eyes follow the flawless expanse of limbs until she draws in closer. Rosie's arms stop the princess from hitting the window behind her. The curtains are open. The night illuminates them.

Carter finds the heat. Rosie's eyes are in her mind and are also probably curiously leering too. Wetting her lips. Clutching at her ass, she digs her nails.

It surprises Carter, that the moan she hears when her tongue slips past her lips and experimentally traces hot desire, came from her own mouth. Its an unusually welcoming path. Carter finds herself pressing again, delving, pressing, a rhythm breaks out.

Carter swirls up around a treasure that Rosie couldn't hide. The Princess moans. She moaned under her ministrations. Under Carter's deliverance.

The flicking of her tongue sent ripples and spine straightening signals up. Rosie writhed. Under her _tongue._

Carter felt as if Rosie's heat was infectious. As her tongue found more and more ways to entice forbidden sounds from the girl; her own abdomen constricted and her knees screamed for an ache she couldn't attend to.

There is nothing coming out of Rosie's mouth that would be deemed appropriate for a princess. Carter wonders what she's thinking. What she thinks as Carter _pumps_ her tongue _inside her._ As she feels herself getting _wetter and wetter, _exposed before someone who is nowhere near her social status.

Maybe thats how she was getting off. Knowing Carter is lower than her. Its a thought that could possibly anger her until she _tastes_ Rosie in her mouth and knows that's because of her.

Its a possibility. Her reaction to Carter's '_your majesty'_ comment.

Carter rocks harder. Faster. She wants to voice her thoughts and tell the girl, whose legs are shining with sweat; she wants to tell her fantasies. Not the kind you would tell as a bedtime story. No.

Ones about Rosie. About Carter. A night like this. About seduction. About Carter's hand between her legs. About falling to her knees during some important _royal event_ and lifting up Rosie's dress. About domination. Exhibitionism. What would Rosie's future people think, if they knew, that at that very moment Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré, was _begging _for a release; pleading to come into Carter's working mouth.

Well, its Carter who topples over the edge first. Rosie's nimble fingers dangerously set her off. They thread through her locks and tighten, massage, dig; Carter feels the pull on her scalp, she feels Rosie's desperation against her skull; she feels it in her throbbing passion that constricts around Carter's swollen tongue.

But Carter comes from Rosie's hands in her hair. Her list presents itself and she wants to cry out as she takes her own hand to press against her need.

Instead she moans into Rosie. Kissing at the girl's clit until there is a strangled moan and a thirst Carter feels quenched in her throat.

The silence.

It doesn't last long over the erratic breathing from the mismatch pair. There is no cliche '_simultaneous'_ breathing. Rosie's breathing is emphasized with a throaty hum. Carter breathes through her mouth, panting. The Princess is frozen, her legs still drape over Carter's shoulders, and Carter finds leisure in drinking in the entire form in front of her. She makes sure Rosie feels her leering gaze.

Carter gently moves the girl's left leg from her shoulder, but stops Rosie from removing the right.

Carter plays on her knowledge that Rosie can take it and crawls up the girl's body. Still present heat between leaves a mark on Carter's shorts. Rosie's leg stretches. Carter sees yearning in the eyes before her. Her every move is being assessed. They were both still anxious messes of arousal, waiting to tip over.

Carter's lips return to Rosie's neck, a wet kiss; Rosie knows where her mouth has been. Hearts start their beat again.

"Did it _please _you Princess Rosalinda?"

Carter plays the royal title and feels the hand in her hair tighten once more. So it did.

"_Yes._" Rosie moaned.

x x x


End file.
